


Two is Company, but Three's a Party

by Slenbee



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Facials, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Knife Play, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee
Summary: Kinktober2017 - Day 4Tony's good at many things. Hand to hand combat against a God? Not so much. So when a little overconfidence during a training session end with Tony on a knees and a dagger to his throat, he finds himself at the mercy of not just one Loki. But three. Talk about having your hands full!





	Two is Company, but Three's a Party

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: I know that knife play can turn off some people given the kink, but please rest assured that this fic contains NO blood or any sort of bodily injury.
> 
> Thank you and happy reading. <3

“ You’re getting rusty. “

Silver hues were set upon the Iron Avenger, patiently watching, waiting for him to make his move. The two of them had been training for nearly an hour now, and they had just started their new lesson. Bare feet fell silent upon the mat below as Loki lifted his chin, circling Tony in an almost predatory manner. “ You need to anticipate my movements. Not just react to them. “ He stepped out of view just past the mortal’s field of vision, an arm quickly thrust forward with fingertips aimed to jab at his spine.

The blow wouldn’t hurt… much. But he did want to try and get his point across. “ Your suits nor your science can help you here, Anthony. “ He stated as he quickly backed away, the sweats that loosely clung to his hips doing little to hide their teasing sway. “I could have killed you at least… what, six times now? What if we had been in a real battle? “

The pair circled one another, the Iron Avenger bouncing on the balls of his feet as he kept his hands up in a defensive position. Powdered bandages wrapped around his palms, protecting them from harm as he punched and jabbed at Loki. Either the man moved too fast for him to make contact, or he wound up hitting him. Unstoppable force, meet immovable object.

Wearing a pair of sweats and a tank top, Tony had definitely decided to take this training exercise as seriously as he did his hand-to-hand combat with Steve or Natasha. Not very well at all. Still, he could hold his own against the both of them. But with Loki? Things were different. He was a god; he was much faster, stronger, craftier and he had magic at his advantage. “ If we were battling-- “ Shooting forward with a slide of his heel and a quick whip around, he managed to knock their wrists together before Loki made contact. “ I wouldn’t be fighting you in my pajamas, Snowflake.  “

A brow arched in amusement, the corner of the Jotunn’s lips twitching upward in unison. Oh, how confident his little mortal was. Little did he know about the error in such cocky judgment. When their wrists connected their eyes met, the position held for only a second, and then he smirked. Without a word the Trickster snapped his hand to the side, taking hold of Tony’s wrist and yanking him forward. Everything that came next happened in a blur.

One moment they were standing, the next, Loki was knocking Tony’s legs and the wind right out from under him. The arm that had held his wrist was gone, leaving the mortal to flail helplessly as he fell, palms slapping loudly against the mat below. Fingers tangled within those messy brunette locks, tugging his head back and exposing his jugular. A sound of surprise and protest bubbled free, yet the sudden press of cold steel upon his skin sent everything skidding to a halt.

Leaning in the God’s hair fell across his face, hiding eyes which were an ominous shade of green. “ _That is where you’re wrong, my silly little_ **_mortal_** **.** “ With a subtle shift, the edge of that blade brushed along delicate flesh. “ Had I wanted you dead, the easiest time to do it would have been whilst you _slept._ “ Nestled up beside one another, limbs entwined… Not that such harm would ever come to him now whilst they slept, of course. Not by his hand, nor any others. Loki would make sure of that.

Movement caught the edge of Tony’s vision, and all at once he remembered to breathe. Inhaling slowly he felt his cheeks burn bright, the weight of that dagger pressing into his skin hard enough to send a shudder down his spine. There was a power behind those words, not to mention the weight that was settled against his back. A power that easily reduced the snarky, overconfident Avenger into a blushing mess with just a few words. “ W-wait, wait. Hold on a second. “ Tony hesitated, tongue darting out against his shaky lips. “How are you... Over there, if you’re right here..? “ It didn’t make sense, not from a scientific standpoint, and definitely not from a logical standpoint. Then again, when was there anything ‘logical’ when it pertained to the God and his voodoo magic?

As if answering an unspoken prayer the Jotunn stepped fully into view, a coy smile playing along his features. Giving a slow sweep across the room, his shoulder proceeded to rise and fall in a nonchalant shrug. “ Magic, of course. “ Lifting a hand he splayed his fingers, wisps of emerald and gold dancing between them, his eyes blue eyes alight with flecks of green.

With a tilt of his head and a silent order, Tony would feel the weight upon his back ease up. The threat of that dagger, however, remained unmoving. “ I created a copy of myself. Identical in every way. One of many that I can conjure forth to distract and deter my enemies. Should I need them to, of course. “ Pale fingers flexed within the mortal’s hair, the clone giving a slight tug to prove just how real it was.

Smiling to himself almost cheekily, the Trickster shrugged and looked up at the ceiling. “ Of course this would be the part where I go into detail about how you ‘need to be prepared’ for what may be coming in the future. Evil villain monologue and all that. “ Blinking back down he folded his arms and chuckled. “ But I think for now I’d rather just take a moment to admire this view. “ Red-faced, eyes blown wide like a starstruck child.. Truly, how could Loki resist such a pretty sight?

When the real Loki stepped from the shadows and drew closer, he swallowed. _Oh God._ He could feel the edge of that blade push against his throat with the bob of his Adam’s apple. So, what was on him was a construct, a mirror image, a clone, in scientific terms. It wasn’t a hologram of any sort, that was for sure. As if the ever-present weight against his lower back and the hand in his hair wasn’t a sure sign of that.

Feeling the fingers tighten in his hair the mortal forced a smile on his face. “ Ya’know, Heh. I never- I never took you one for threesomes…” Shifting beneath the clone he cleared his throat with a grunt, thankful that his groin was pressed into the floor at that moment. “ Or sharing, for that matter. Not that I’m judging, of course. “ Still, the idea of two Loki’s in the same place? Exercising their power over him, taking advantage of his momentary state of weakness? That made him tremble beneath the faux Loki behind him once more, a ragged breath escaping his nostrils.

A smug smile tugged at the corner of Loki’s lips, a single brow rising and falling as he settled in front of the fallen Avenger, gazing down at him past those sculpted cheekbones. Tilting his head he hummed upon hearing that statement. “ On the contrary, “ He began, the clone leaning in, teeth grazing the heated flesh of Tony’s shoulder, it’s voice a husky whisper. “ I get to keep you all to myself.~ “

Manhandling the Avenger the apparition brought him to his knees, tugging him back against its chest. The hand in those short locks let go, instead settling on pinning one of Tony’s arms behind his back, the position forcing him to arch his spine, visibly putting his body on display. When he felt Loki’s eyes raze him from head to toe, he couldn’t help the sudden rush of embarrassment that followed. And when those mischievous eyes settled on the evident bulge straining against his pants? _Shit…_

Well, there was no use trying to hide it now, was there.

Stepping forward a cool hand brushed along overheated cheek, thumb feathering along quivering tiers before he lifted its twin to pet through his hair almost affectionately. “ Now… “ The God trailed off with a tilt of his head, watching as the clone slid that dagger beneath the edge of the other’s shirt. A slow path was made from one side to the other, pausing at one of the straps where it was easily cut free. When more of Tony’s tanned skin was revealed and a soft groan greeted his ears, he couldn’t help but purr. “ What am I going to do with you now that I have you at my mercy, my _darling boy~_ “

Tony trembled, the fingers of his free hand curling into the padded flooring below until they turned white and his knuckles buckled. Quickly slapping it atop his thigh, he gripped hard at the crimson fabric that clung to his skin. _Oh man,_ hearing Loki talk like that? It was the hottest thing he’d ever heard. Or, as hot as a frost giant could be, anyway. At least he wasn’t being given the cold shoulder, _amiright?_

Swallowing again he distracted himself with the knife that danced along his skin, following it with his eyes the best he could. “ Hmm, I dunno, Lokes. You and your little ‘friend’ here have me in quite the compromising situation, and I’m not sure you’ve prepared me for endurance training just yet. “ Not only that, but the constant presence of that knife seemed to be making his excitement all the more evident; what with how his dick strained against his pants and a wet spot was already starting to stain the fabric.

Loki loved little moments like this. It was a playful struggle of power between the two of them. A battle that would determine who got to come out on top. Seeing as how Loki had pinned the mortal and now held him captive, that made him the victor.~ Now, all he had to do was claim his prize. With those nimble fingers still petting through Tony’s hair and it’s twin stroking along his cheek, the Trickster smirked and chuckled. “ So eager to move on to the next lesson, are we. “ A breathy chuckle would dance along Tony’s ear, the second strap of his shirt cut away. “ Are you sure you’re up to the task? “

Something cool fluttered along the Genius’s skin, his shirt whisked away with magic as it pooled along his waist.The dagger that danced along his skin seemed to grow colder, goosebumps dancing up and down his arms the farther down it began to wander. Letting his head sag with a hint of relief in his eyes now that it wasn’t poised against his neck, he watched the flat end of that blade skillfully dance its way along his sternum. When it brushed the scars of his reactor, tracing patterns and following the raised lines... His entire body went rigid.

 **_Fuck._ ** When had his scars become so sensitive?!

Behind the shaking mortal in its grasp, the clone couldn’t help but smile. Its head tilted to rain cool kisses along the Avenger’s shoulder in praise of his reaction.

“ Alright then. “ The Trickster spoke from above, drawing both sets of eyes upward as a result. Smirking he swept his arm out to his side in an introductory manner, a second clone of the mischievous God shimmering into view. Three Loki’s were certainly better than one and by the look and feel of the hard press of Loki’s arousal against Tony’s backside? Each one of them was just as hard as the first. “ Let’s see how well you work with only one of your hands, shall we? If you decide to be a good boy, we may just let you use the other one, too. “

It had been a while since Loki had the upper hand over him. In a combat sense, at least. In his current predicament he didn’t have his suit, his machinery or his gadgets. Nothing that made him ‘super’. It was just him and his human body against two-- no, three Gods. Uncurling his fingers from his sweats Tony chuckled and darted his eyes from Loki to the clone who came to stand beside him. With a chuckle of confidence and a wink, he spoke. “ I’m gonna warn you. I’m pretty good with my hands, even just one. “

Dark lashes fell across those luminous blues, the hand that had been stroking Tony’s cheek now moving to his chin, thumb brushing along his lips as his lover spoke. Oh there was no doubt in his mind that the Genius had such skill. He’d seen it many times before whilst he worked away in his lab. Now that he had him alone and away from his toys, he wanted to experience it for himself. “ _Ohh~_ That sure of yourself, are we? “ Loki mused, the clone beside him smirking.

Lowering its hand the second clone joined its creator in sifting fingers through the Avenger’s hair, both alternating their strokes until the mortal closed his eyes and hummed. Letting go a playful tap was given to his cheek. “ Don’t get too relaxed now, my dear. Our lesson is about to begin. Show us both how skillful you are. “ Behind Tony the clone drew that dagger down to one of his nipples, tracing around the sensitive bud in a lazy circle. Relishing in the way Tony’s breath came rushing out in a shuddering gasp, it spoke. “ _And if we’re pleased? We may just give you a_ **_reward_ ** _._ “

A reward? Well, that could be anything. Pizza and a movie, dinner at a fancy restaurant, some really hot limo sex followed by cuddles. Huffing through his nose Tony pouted, distracting himself by tugging and pulling on the emerald strings of Loki’s pants, trying to get them undone. “ Tch. _C’moooon_ Lolo don’t leave me hanging. You gotta be more specific. “ _Finally_ . Undoing that knot he dipped two fingers past the soft material and gave a slight pull, only to be stopped, his hand pulled away by the clone. _Oh._ So that’s how it was gonna be then.

“ So uh.. Endurance training. Right. “ He spoke to neither of them in particular, scratching and pulling at the knot, picking at it with thumb and forefinger. “ Are we going to be training my endurance or yours. Cause I’m _pr-e-tty_ sure that-- _O-ohh_ ** _F-huh-ck._** “ He’d forgotten about that dagger. Feeling the cool edge scratch his skin he blinked down, noticing that it was now past his ribs, dancing along his stomach muscles as they quivered and tried to flee from its touch. A hot throb ran through his loins, his trapped arousal giving a hard twitch.

Watching his mortal’s cock visibly bob within those pants left Loki smirking. The wet spot now having doubled since they had first begun. He was shameless, but Tony already knew that. “ I want you to touch me. “ He stated firmly, withdrawing his hand from the Genius’s hair to palm his arousal in emphasis. Reaching past the fabric, he shoved it down his hip and proceeded to pull himself free. But before the warmth of those eager fingers could reach him, Loki took his own cock in hand. Beside him the clone mirrored his movements, easing itself free with a smug smirk. “ But we also want you to _beg._ “

Two Loki’s, and only one hand.

Shifting his trapped arm Tony let out a grunt of determination and furrowed his brow.

He was Tony Stark. He was going to make this work god damn it.

Sighing through his nose the mortal cleared his throat and turned his focus to both their groins. _Right, you got this. It’s go time._ Reaching forward he hesitated but continued when the clone removed its hand and let him take hold. It was cool to the touch, just like Loki’s own flesh. Slowly he stroked downward, tracing the thick vein that lined the underside before following it upward. If memory served him right… A low moan filled the air when he thumbed over a sensitive spot that left him grinning. “ Heh, you weren’t kidding. You really are the same in every way. “ Of course they were. Loki wouldn’t accept anything less than perfect.

Dabbing his tongue against his lips the Genius let out a hiss when he felt the dull end of the blade circle his navel. “ **_Fuck…_ ** “ A shuddering moan slipped free, fingers twitching. Begging, right. He was supposed to be begging. “ Loki, my _god_ .. You’re so big baby. I don’t think one hand’s gonna be enough. “ From the corner of his eye he watched as the Jotunn began to move his wrist, lazily stroking himself. Mirroring the motion on the clone, he was rewarded with a pleased hum and a flutter of lashes. Drawing in his lower lip Tony bit at it playfully, muffling a sound when he felt his own pants being nudged down by cool steel. “ _Please,_ Loki, I want your cock. Both of them. _All_ of them. Let me go and I’ll be good, promise. “

Would he, though?

Lips pursed in thought as Loki listened, nimble fingers drawing still across his own arousal, Tony’s own following suit. So that would be his game then. Stopping and going only when he did. _Such a clever little thing_. The clone frowned and gave a grunt of displeasure, fingers tightening in the mortals hair with a rock of its hips. “ Is that so.. “ The Jotunn questioned quietly, searching those brown eyes for any sort of mischief. Behind Tony the first apparition loosened its hold and released his wrist. “ You best keep that promise, Anthony. Or else your reward will end up becoming a punishment. “

A brief pain lanced through his shoulder as he was released, a hiss of discomfort following as he rolled it. Attempting to ease the ache. Yeah he really needed to get that checked out sometime, been bothering him for a while. But now wasn’t a time for a self-diagnostic. Batting his lashes he put on the most innocent look he could, his now free hand lifting to join the other, but pausing when Loki’s own had never moved. Feeling the redness return to his cheeks, smiled sheepishly. “ May I _please_ use my other hand, my god? “ Flicking his gaze down, he waited. Seconds ticked by with silence falling between them, and then finally that hand fell.

Another cool rush fanned along Tony’s body, chin falling low to watch as his sweats dissolved into a mixture of green and gold mist, suddenly leaving him bare for all to see. Loki’s dagger was working its way lower, sliding along his happy trail and taking a few hairs with it. _“ Sh-shit. “_ Lips parted with a shaky mewl of pleasure, thighs quivering. His cock pulsed and twitched forward, bobbing needily before settling back against the coolness of that blade as it settled between it and his belly.

“ _Tony…_ “ The god purred teasingly, and before the mortal would know it, the soft, wet _slap_ of his dick was delivered to his cheek, effectively knocking him out of his trance. “ I allowed you the freedom of your hands, now put them to good use or I shall… _Ohhh~_ “ Warm wetness lapped along the underside of his shaft, curling against the tip. Dark lashes fluttered and a breathy sound fluttered free, the smile that followed almost boyish. “ I suppose this serves as a suitable replacement, heh. “

Tony smirked up at the slight praise, eyeing the god as he licked a stripe upwards once more, swirling his tongue around the head. Seeing Loki relax he repeated the action, this time opening his mouth to take the God deeper. Before he could fully engulf that icy cock, the fingers in his hair tightened and pulled him back.

As if the wind had been knocked out of him the Jotunn’s breath left in a rush, a low moan of pleasure filling the empty room at the feeling of those lips surrounding him. It was warm, blissful heaven. Catching himself indulging in the sudden boldness Loki blinked back to reality and frowned. Pulling himself free he blushed with a furrow of his brow. “ Ah ah~ “ Spoke the clone from behind, the point of that blade angled ever so slightly to drag its way up that neglected pillar. “ Don’t be cheeky now. You were supposed to beg, remember? “

Tony stilled under the knife’s touch again, his whole body quivering as he forced himself to relax. Wrinkling his nose at Loki he frowned. Fine, if he wanted to be that way. Tony would be happy to comply. He was Tony Stark. He had the experience, and he certainly knew how to get what he wants. Fingers slowed their strokes, loosening their grip until they were just barely grazing the Loki’s cocks. “ C’mon Lo. “ He pouted. “ Won’t you let me suck your cock? My mouth is so hot and empty. Please? “

Whining he shifted ever so slightly with eagerness, yet remained cautious of the blade as it slid against his flesh. “ Please let me suck you off. I want your throbbing cock down my throat. “ With that, Tony moved his hand to cradle the clone’s shaft, leaning in to place a kiss on its side before trailing upward with his lips. They parted as he reached the tip, gathering the pearling precum that gathered at the tip. It too tasted exactly like Loki. Batting those thick lashes with a blink upwards, he flicked out his tongue and let his mouth hang slightly open. Ready for Loki to use. “ _Please,_ my lord? “

Oh by the stars how he loved to hear his darling Anthony talk like that. It sent an icy throb down his spine and straight to his joins, raising goosebumps along the way. Darting his tongue free it hovered against his lower lip, a shaky moan floating free at Tony’s sudden admission. Awestruck and at a loss for words, the God simply watched, fingers trembling. Beside him the third clone seemed less shy, the hand that joined its creators in that messy hair tightening, forcing the Engineer’s head back.

Feeling that warm, wet ribbon dancing along its flesh and those plush lips lewdly kissing the tip to gather up that moisture, it smirked. Reaching down Tony’s fingers were forced away, arousal taken in hand before the blushing tip came to teasingly tap against his lips. “ _Mmn…_ “ A bit of mischief danced in those green eyes, the corner of its lips twitching upward. Fully lowering itself the mirror image slowly began to feed the mortal inch by inch of that frigid cock. “ Be a good boy and take it all. “

Tony gave a high pitched moan and squirmed, mouth eagerly falling open. “ Yes. Yes, I’ll be your good boy. Please. “ He begged. Dropping his hand to his lap he aimed to take himself in hand but was promptly stopped as Loki grabbed his wrist. Whining loudly he arched his spine against the clone behind him, grinding his ass against the clone that was there, effectively earning a grunt as a result. Only when he felt the cool brush of that blade against his thigh did he remember that it was there.

Inch after inch Loki watched as his faux member gradually disappeared past those pretty pink lips. Shuddering at the sheer sight of it the god moaned. Rocking his hips forward he took the opportunity to thrust into the hand that held him. “ Gh-Gods, Anthony. You look so beautiful like this. “ The tight fingers that held onto his hair loosened, now settling to pet through them, settling at the back of Tony’s head once he begun to move. Maybe it was the voyeuristic side of him, he did not know. But Odin be damned if the sight of watching Tony be fed his own dick didn’t turn him on.

A low groan filled the air as Loki 3.0- as Tony decided to mentally label it, seemed to completely lose itself the moment it was swallowed to the root, a warm puff of air fanning along its pelvis. Hips snapped forward with a sharp hiss the instant the Avenger swallowed, eliciting a hiss of warning from the God himself. “ C-careful now, “ He warned, brow pinched in concentration. “ If you keep that up, I might just get jealous. “ It wouldn’t take him but a blink of an eye to trade places with his creation. He’d done such a thing many of times before. But thankfully he wasn’t about to ruin such a beautiful moment.

With a feigned innocence, Tony blinked up at his god with wide eyes as if to say ‘ _I’m not doing anything_ ’. Bobbing his head a few more times a gagging sound escaped him before he came off the cock in his mouth with a wet pop. Sending a glance to the clone behind him, he shifted against the knife, seeking some sort of friction to ease the burning ache in his loins. “ Please, please touch me. I need to feel you Lolo. “ Rocking backward he bit his lip in faux nervousness, the brush of that blade putting him on edge. “ Fill me with your cock, or at least your fingers. You always feel so good, baby. Always so good to me. “

Loki’s clones might have had some sort of connection to their creator, but that didn’t keep them from taking matters into their own hands. At the delicious sound of that gagging Loki 3.0 huffed, hips growing still once it slid free with a wet pop. Its length left glistening with a mixture of saliva and pre. “But I am touching you. “ The second clone mused, carefully running that dagger from the base of Tony’s neglected arousal to the tip, earning itself a gasp and a rock of hips.

Not thinking Tony reached for himself, only to promptly have his hand slapped away.

“ _Naughty boy._ “ Loki scolded. “ There will be no touching of yourself. Only me.“ Smirking to himself he continued to thrust into the hand that held him, the icy heat in his loins already starting to build. It wouldn’t be long now. If Tony kept this up it would only be a matter of movements.“ Beg us for our cum, and we may just let you finish. “ He purred, smiling down at him sweetly.

Never in his life would Tony have thought that having a knife so close to his member would be so thrilling, Tony thought to himself as he swallowed thickly. “ Please Lo, C’mon. “ He moaned, lips rubbing up against the underside of the clone’s glans, feathering over the sweet spot he knew that Loki loved. Even with that cold metal tracing sensitive flesh, Tony was already desperate for something, anything. “ I-I’ll do whatever you want Snowflake, just please! Do _something!_ “ He keened, making those puppy dog eyes that he knew the God couldn’t refuse.

Opening his mouth, Tony sucked down his clone with reckless abandon, the sight of that mouth stretched wide and the gags that followed finally snapping Loki’s resolve.

A feral light bloomed within those glowing eyes. Having watched the overconfident Avenger dissolve into a writhing, begging mess thrilled Loki straight to his core. When their eyes made contact the God nearly came undone right then and there. Curling his lip a growl slipped free, teeth flashing. Oh it was tempting. So very tempting. To pin Tony to the floor, ravishing every inch of him with tongues and teeth. But no. He had been a naughty boy, and his reward would now be his punishment.

The frantic movements that had the mortal choking and gagging were roughly stopped with a tug of his hair, head tilted back until all he could do was look up into those hungry eyes. All at once the knife left Tony’s skin, only to reappear against his jugular. “ Open your mouth. “ The Jotunn growled, the faux copy taking itself in hand, stroking vigorously with the pace of Tony’s own hand. From behind cold fingers wound themselves around Tony’s cock and squeezed. “ You will _not_ close, and you will _not_ move.”

An icy lance of pleasure shot down Loki’s spine, dark lashes fluttering closed with a loud moan. Rope after chilled rope of cum surged forth, painting the Avenger’s cheek and lips, only some of it making its way into his mouth. Loki 3.0 wasn’t far behind with a grunt and a hiss, it’s own cum landing upon lower lip, the rest dripping down Tony’s chin and onto his chest.

The roughness startled Tony, a thrill of masochistic delight sent straight to his dick. Feeling the knife’s cool metal up against his throat, he knew that Loki’s threat was so very real. So Tony did as he was told. For once. “ _A-Ah~ Loookiiii_ “ He moaned, eyelids fluttering as he opened his mouth, eagerly awaiting his God’s offering. Sticking out his tongue he watched Loki jerk himself off and waited to catch his seed with bated breath. Feeling the pressure around his dick from behind, his hips jerked forward and his eyes rolled back. “ **_F-Fuckk_ ** _pleaa-ahh.._ “ Words were cut off as cum filled his mouth and painted his face, cheeks burning bright as he watched.

Loki 3.0 came just seconds after, leaving more of a mess across his face, and Tony loved it. Sure some of it might have gotten into his hair in the process, but he wasn’t complaining. Far from it, actually. With a final thrust of his own hips the world around him exploded, a lewd moan filling the air in the form of a loud gurgle before he swallowed. Cum painted his face, chin, chest and thighs, leaving Tony looking wrecked. Reclining back against the apparition behind him, he let himself drift along the afterglow, boneless and sated.

By the time the world stopped spinning and his heart finally stopped hammering against his ribs he found Loki gone. But not for long. Returning with two bottles of water and some fresh towels, he found himself smiling. “ Hey. “ Tony called out, his voice rougher than he expected. Clearing his throat a few times he winced, reaching for a bottle of water when it was held out to him. Unscrewing the cap he took several large gulps before sighing. “ _Sooooo_.. How’d I do? “

Not a single hair was out of place when Loki returned, his clothing as immaculate as ever. Whilst his beloved soothed his parched throat, he settled on pouring some water onto one of the towels, crouching down to clean up the mess he’d made. When he heard that question, a sheepish grin and a chuckle fluttered free. “ You did well, “ There was a small pause. “ well enough, that is. Your technique is lacking in some area’s and could use a bit of work. “ A twinkle formed in those pale eyes when Tony suddenly gasped in the most exasperated and offended way possible. Pressing that cloth to his lips with a single finger, the Jotunn leaned in and kissed his nose. “ I’m teasing, Anthony. You performed beautifully.  Ten out of ten. “

Relaxing beneath that finger Tony kissed it and huffed, blushing with a look off to the side as his face and chin were cleaned. After a long moment a thought donned, and a coy smile formed.

“ So _ah_ … What about that reward you mentioned? “

“ Soon, my dear Anthony. Soon~ “

**Author's Note:**

> HOORAY!! 5k words and most of it was actually smut this time :'') Sorry for being a tad late (it's almost 1:30am here on the 5th). This took me all day to write but It was totally worth it! :''D I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Also huge shout out to ExoticGhosts for helping me finish this up. ;)) xoxox


End file.
